


Bottomless Mimosas

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: You still taking Sam requests? 👀 I’m thinking a Sunday brunch and someone gets handsy after the bottomless mimosas
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Bottomless Mimosas

Sundays were one of your favorite days because that meant brunch with your best friend Tanya. But this Sunday was different because of two things; one, Sam decided to tag along, and two, you were pregnant, so that meant no mimosas for you.You rolled your eyes as you watched Sam down another mimosa. Yeah, they were bottomless, but what about solidarity? If you couldn’t have any alcohol, shouldn’t he not have any too? It was only fair.

“Alright Sam, I think that’s enough for you,” you said after he ordered another one.

Sam pouted, _he actually pouted,_ causing you to laugh. “But they’re soo good, Y/N. Just let me have this one and I promise I’ll stop,” he bartered and he used those puppy dog eyes that he knew you couldn’t say no to.

“Fine, just one more, but that’s it. You’re supposed to be staying sober with me since I can’t drink,” you grumbled as you crossed your arms over your swollen belly. His eyes glazed over as he followed the movements of your arms resting on top of your belly. He licked his lips before dragging them back to yours. You knew what was on his mind and you shook your head before his lips could even form the words.

“No Sam,” you whispered as he placed his hand on your thigh. Even before you had gotten pregnant, Sam couldn’t keep his hands off you. But falling pregnant had only amplified his behavior. He was almost always touching you, and when you began to show he would swell with pride whenever someone would congratulate you.

And sex, goodness, Sam had become insatiable these last couple of months. It was almost as if when your sex drive went up because of the hormones, so did his. But this was neither the time nor place for such acts. ~~Not that the two of you hadn’t had sex in a restaurant bathroom before~~ , Sam just needed to learn some control.

You’d almost forgotten where you were as you stared into Sam’s eyes until you heard Tanya chuckling across from you. You broke eye contact with Sam and you felt your face heat up when you looked at her.

“Girl, you better get him home before he lays you out on this table,” Tanya joked.

You agreed and said your goodbyes before you led Sam out of the restaurant and straight to your car. The whole ride home, his hands were on you. Good thing you lived close to the restaurant because you weren’t sure how much longer you could control yourself.

The second you had the door to your house closed, Sam had you backed against the wall. His hands were already sliding your dress up and off before he lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom. You weren’t sure how he’d gotten undressed, but you really didn’t care. You were straddling him and he was already inside of you. Your arms tightened around his neck as you moved your hips slowly. You felt as Sam touched you all over, his soft hands leaving trails of goosebumps all over your skin. You didn’t want this to end, this feeling that Sam gave you. You couldn’t imagine your life without him.

Sam moaned when you clenched around him signaling that you were close to the edge. His eyes flashed up to your face and he nearly lost it. The sight of your face nearly sent him over the edge. He couldn’t believe that you were his. He couldn’t believe that you had chosen him. He couldn’t believe that you were about to give him one of the greatest gifts in the world.

He thrust up into you hard causing your breath to hitch and pushing you over the edge. He whispered how much he loved you as you came undone, reminding you how much you meant to him and how grateful he was to have you in his life. His words of love sent you into another orgasm and your orgasm triggered his. Your hips continued to rock slowly as you rode out your orgasm. You knew, without a doubt, that this was where you were meant to be, and he was who you were meant to love.


End file.
